Aren't We the Same?
by NerdyTeenAndrew
Summary: Alpha, Beta, Omega, different but he same, High School AU, nothing out of the ordinary, find out if you like it or not, won't hurt unless you try it :p


Aren't we all the same?

In some ways, we are all writers, we just need to find own path to write too. The constant note in the music key that never changes. A note that is stuck on repeat till the constant nagging in our brains commands us to move it to another note that strikes a sweet tune. Leaving us a daze to what we want next when changing that note. Since we are never capable of being set in stone. Considering how humans are docile creatures that have an acute hunger for some social interactions and connection to others.

Theoretically, this paper could move along without a hitch, without any interruptions to question what the mind is trying to convey on a deeper level, trying to call to our intellect that someone needs help from there writing or that someone is lost to how to express their dull personality. There lies a fear of not knowing what to write and not being intelligent enough to avoid the simple English rules to have the simple intellect of there peers. However, everyone in their mind has the right to write what they want. To want something is different than to have, once person could have the intelligence of thousands but would want the simplistic dumb normality of everyone else to be include in the excluded averageness. That is the monkey wrench in everyone's plans, but really, it's just the human mind just wanting to be connected that limits society from reaching the full potential power of oneself.

Reflecting upon self-written literature is the key to understand how a person can think so far ahead and behind, finding the errors that has been made but also to understand how the construction of writing makes the person grow and develop. That is the entire thought process an over active teen thought of.

"I can't wait for the day to be over, can't wait to leave this school and find people that have pride in what they want." How can a person possibly think this way, should a person want to be connected to another, to find solace? Stiles, He wasn't the typical enthusiast with other people, but he was gift regarded as the popular kid, and he lived all the attention but knew that inside he was conflicted. All Stiles wanted was for everyone, was to enjoy and like one another, that characteristic is what brought him close into inner circles with people at school. However, most of the people at school we inevitably toxic and wanted to control him and keep him grounded to a world of lashing out. This lead Stiles to made him want to isolate himself in his Junior year, but now as a Senior he has moved on and is making new connections but keeping in mind that nobody should be able to control or dictate what a person feel like. 

Stiles moved swiftly down the halls of his morbid school, he thought it was best to look and take a deep breath of his surroundings and head though the building saying occasional hellos, or to put headphones in to listen to electronic pop or some Bad suns. Just music that would have a teen wanting to be a part of every music genre. "I find a photo by the stairs I'm unsure what it's doing there It sparks my memory", singing off key he moved constantly thought the crowds of familiar faces.

"HEY, STILES!!! COME HERE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER."- Lydia blasted, she was the most energetic monster you could meet. She was nearly top of the class, having band and 6 AP Classes. (Advanced Placement, Or College level classes.) She was also Stiles's best friend, before the of junior year, he would like to talk to her, and he had to admit she did annoy the hell out of him, back then she was just too happy and he knew it was fake. But he also knew he was just as fake, plastering a smile to trick everyone that he lived a happy life. But enough about that Stiles thought. "Man, I should really stop talking about myself in third person." Stiles tended to overstimulate his mind with multiple things at once, he never knew why, he just liked to have multiple stimulants going tenfold to test his brains capacity. Back to the main point, Lydia was Stiles best friend, she had been there for him through thick and thin, She helped him become grounded when the world started to fall apart.

"Hey Stiles! I haven't seen you in forever and I missed you!"

"Oh my god, I know!! What classes are you taking this year!?"

"Just you know the normal classes, nothing to speci--STILES I TOLD YOU TO TAKE AP NOTHING NORMAL OR REGULAR!!"

"I know but I just couldn't do it, I mean I can but I just don't want too. Also hey yo you too Lydia! I haven't seen you in forever and I missed you!"

"Oh my god, I know!! What classes are you taking this year!?" She pressed again…..

"I know but I just couldn't do it, I mean I can but I just don't want too." Shakily Stiles spoke...

With a notion so sweet, she coerced him mind "Stiles we are leaving right now, we are going to the counselors because you have to make it big, there's no point in wasting your beautiful gift of writing, I know you think it's horrible but trus--How can you even say that!? You're taking English over at the college, I would have 'fun' in AP with other smart people who will think I'm stupid."

"Look, if you don't go I'm changing it for you, I know everything about and your family so it wouldn't be hard to forge your signature and your dads, so you're doing it no matter what!" She sung in a playful tone.

'There's no point in stopping her, it's better to get it done now then to have a schedule thrown at me.' Suppressing the fight that he wanted to go on with, he submitted to her and walked.

He followed her through the maze of halls into the corridor that lead into the counselor's office. The pair entered the room, and a boy caught the other boys' eyes, completely ignoring and forgetting where and why he came to the counselors' office.

Stiles was lost in a daze, he didn't care or even think or living at that moment, all he wanted to do was to talk to that other person but felt as if he had saw medusa's eyes. Time frozen in place, he didn't know what to do, his body felt solid. After a few moments, he noticed Lydia at the front desk asking for his counselor, he slowly walked his way over the counter her the boy was. Before he could even say anything to the other teen, he was stopped by him.

"If you're just going to stare and not ask for my name don't bother talking to me. I don't need this in my life again." The other teen spoke sternly and with power, and he quickly detached himself and was moving towards the door to leave and to never be seen again.

His words rung in his head, it didn't effect Stiles for a moment until he blurted out "Wait, what do you mean again!? Are you new here because I haven't seen your face here before.?"

The other teen just watched him, and spoke "Change that rude tone, and try again and maybe ill answer you."

Stiles was fuming "I wasn't trying to sound rude and I'm pretty sure I wasn't, okay so are you new here or not?" Calmly shifting his anger somewhere else.

The other teen started to laugh, "Ahh, it never seems to fail, but yes I am new and I can tell you're into me. Why don't you ask the counselor if you can show me around since we're in the same grade."

Flabbergasted, 'How does he know we are in the same grade? And I'll take him on that offer since I really don't want to be here.' Stiles quickly bypassed Lydia who was chatting up the front desk lady and sunk into his counselor and talked to her and somehow used his silver tongue to escort the other teen around.

As soon as Stiles left the room and took the other boy into the hall, the other teen pinned him to the wall just right around the corner.

"So…….."

 ** _And that's the end, you guys can guess and speculate what till happen cause I think I about down with this story, I know it isn't complete but I think it fits, if you want me to continue review and let me know!_**

 ** _Also I'm not abandoning the other story I just forgot how I wanted it to go, because I am really busy with work and school. I was Just able to type this before leaving work._**


End file.
